bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Locura
| tblcolor=#36454F; | textcolor=#FFFFFF }} Locura (獣の志, Spanish for "Madness", Japanese for "Motive of the Beast") is an Arrancar technique that's become increasingly more common. Created over a period of many years, Locura serves as a means for Hollows to defend themselves from otherwise crippling spells or techniques. Arrancar have for centuries struggled against the power of , and with the experience of one of the oldest Arrancar in existence, Girado Riendo Mariposa, Locura became the answer. With Locura, Arrancar can deconstruct effects by ripping directly into the reishi that composes them, Locura can destroy barriers and spiritual obstructions with strict ease and allows the user to remove effects from their own person, or tear them off their enemy. It's however noted that using Locura in battle, while extremely effective, does indeed inflict damage to the user in question. Even if this damage is only temporary. The damage sustained proportionate to the power of the effect forcibly removed. Description Hollows are predators from the point of their creation, they feast upon other souls, hunt them down and grow more powerful, they cannibalize each other, they grow stronger through repeated bloodshed. But for a long time, the predator was the prey, and the roles shifted as wielded their magic and Zanpakutō against them, eliminating their greatest advantage, their superior physical prowess. The discovery of Locura has shifted the scales back towards the predators. Anything that affects a spiritual creature needs to have some effect on the reishi that composes their body, it needs to alter it someway and therein lies the focus of Locura. By tearing into their own reishi and using their powerful instincts to determine the root of their troubles, an Arrancar can remove offending ailments and effects, literally ripping them out of their own spirit like a gardener removes unwanted weeds. Because of their powerful bodies and durability, Arrancar are rarely wounded by the use of Locura, where an ordinary soul would be left seriously maimed by such a brutal action. As their energy seems to regenerate and reform where it was torn away due to the sheer density of their energy, with it surging to fill the gap in their reishi, reforming it and often making it resistant to the removed effect in question, gradually increasing for each time it's removed. If Locura is used repeatedly against a single technique or spell, it will eventually render the Arrancar near-immune against that specific effect in the future. Although it's primarily intended to be supportive, Locura is versatile enough to be utilized offensively, primarily in regards to tearing away at an opponents positive effects, an Arrancar using Locura could forcibly strip away magical effects like as easily as a counter spell might, and it could go even further than that, even removing boons bestowed upon someone by other sources, whether they be Zanpakutō, Quincy techniques or Fullbring. When used against reishi constructs such as barriers, Locura can tear them away with strict ease, by reaching inside and deconstructing a single part of the larger whole, causing the entire construct to disintegrate as a result. Through Locura, there's little that can stand in the way of a predator. Known Practitioners